Faces of the Wolf
by Funinthesun8909
Summary: Dawn didn't know what to do or to think, as he chilled her. His very presence scared her, in addition to her situation she must find a way to bear his child and keep up with his ever changing psyche.


As I inspected the small bump protruding from my body I sighed in contempt, I must admit that it was cute. The nagging feeling that he would find out eventually was taunting me in the back of my brain, but I refused to confirm him out loud, not to myself or to anyone. No one knew that its his child, and only a select few know that I am pregnant, as I only started showing recently and it's a fairly small bump, my father questioned me and so did my friends. I didn't care though I just told them that he didn't matter and I didn't need him, so I picked up my workbag and left my mediocre apartment to my mediocre job. I worked with Jasper, one of the leaders of dauntless, as his secretary. I liked my job, my relationship with jasper was playful to say the least, our banter was the one thing I genuinely enjoyed these days. You see being four months and a half pregnant didn't really help with my mood, morning sickness was prevalent and every muscle ached with the slightest movement.

The one thing I had going for myself was my social prowess, I looked forward to seeing her friends that littered the compound. Speaking of, I see Tris and Four as I makes her way to the elevator, a smile made its way to my face as Four comments " hey! There's our favorite baby mama", I punch his arm playfully, cock my eyebrow and say " I'm the only baby mama you know, unless you and Tris want to tell me something" seeing the blush pepper Tris' cheeks makes me laugh and pinch her cheeks, her shyness still amuses me. " If you're done embarrassing my fiancée we must go to work now", Four huffs and drags Tris out the elevator whilst trying to hide his very own blush, I laugh at their obvious Abnegation and call out " this is not over, I will make sure I know every detail of your sex life!" their Abnegation side is so easy to coax out and its one of my favorite hobbies and probably the most entertaining.

Still smiling from the previous incident I play with the gold tipped collar of my blouse as I make my way through the leadership offices, the white lights wash me out as I make my way to the black plain door with the name Leader Jasper Westfield printed in neat gold lettering, and I open the door. Jaspers bright eyes and on me and exclaims " hey baby mama! Your bump shows!" I roll my eyes with a smile at my new nickname, I secretly loved it but I would never admit that. I put down my things, took my blazer off and set it on my desks chair.

Most assistants don't have a desk inside their bosses office, but jasper thought it was a better way than having a nearby cubicle, he thought that it would ' make working efficient and easier and….. stuff'

" hey jasper, you better get ready all we have today is a bunch of meetings and the first one is in ten minutes" I throw him a protein bar from my backpack knowing he didn't have breakfast yet, he catches and accepts it gracefully, " you know, you're going to have to announce it today, you're starting to show and if you don't put it in officially, you wont get maternity leave" he says scarfing down the apple pie flavored treat. "I know I know, I just don't want to answer all these questions" I sigh, I just really don't want to see him, yes my baby daddy, he's a leader – one of the best.

" okay well I'm going to go to Max and tell him the good news and pick us up coffees then we will meet in conference room 12 A, you have 8 minutes so don't be late" I say as I pick up my bag and head to Max's office. I knock on the door softly and hear max's deep voice " come in", I step in quietly and see Max and him. My breath hitches and I calm myself trying to show that there was nothing wrong, I clear my throat and they both look up. " I am here to submit my notice for a maternity leave, I am the assistant for leader Jasper Westfield if everything goes to plan I will be giving birth In four and a half months" I say in one breath. Max smiles at me " congratulations Dawn! Thank you for your early notice so that we can find a replacement in time" I nod courteously and duck out of the office before any more conversation can ensue.

I make my way to the kitchenette with a slightly fast pace as if someone was chasing me, my leg tapped nervously as I prepared the two coffees using the coffee machine. As I poured the coffee into two travel cups I hastily grabbed them and went into conference room 12 A , I see jasper and smile at him nervously as he cocks his right eyebrow, wordlessly asking me what was wrong and I shook my head as I gave him his coffee, we sat down in the conference chairs. As I set up my notebook, pencils and Dictaphone, Max enters along with he who shall not be named.

I tried my best to ignore his presence as Jasper groans " remind me again why we have to be 15 minutes early to every meeting". " because punctuality is a trait that leaders have, and if you haven't noticed" I lean in cupping my mouth in a fake whisper " you are one". He simply rolls his eyes at my explanation, and I smile back at him, we chat about nothing for the rest of the 15 minutes as the other leaders file in slowly.

The meeting starts and we quiet down, as max turns to the group starts off the meeting with some general announcements to which he ended with " and the lastly in our recap I would like to congratulate our very own Dawn, for her pregnancy and would like to add finding her replacement to our agenda" everyone mutters a congratulations but I can see the questions behind their eyes, I ignore them, as the meeting moves forward everyone stops staring at me and focuses on the task at hand, except for one pair of steel eyes that I recognize, they belonged to him. I watched him through the corner of my eye as he watched me, studying my every movement, it almost looked like he was calculating.

This continued for the rest of the meeting, by the end of the meeting I was sure he was going to confront me but instead he walked out with his eyebrows furrowed, I sighed in contempt and walked back to the office with Jasper by my side.


End file.
